1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to open cut mining.
The present invention relates particularly to a system for controlling the discharge of a mined material from a mining means onto a transfer conveyor belt.
The present invention relates more particularly, although by no means exclusively, to a system for controlling the discharge of overburden from a discharge boom of a bucketwheel mining means onto a transfer conveyor belt via a hopper car.
2. Description of Related Art
In open cut mining it is known to use a bucketwheel or other large scale mining means located on a mine floor to remove overburden from the face of a wall of the mine.
The bucketwheel in mounted on tracks that, enable it to move along the length of a mine wall and to cut into the wall. Typically, the length or the mine wall is 2.4 km, the wall height up to 25 m, and the cut into the wall made by the bucketwheel is 40-45 m.
When the bucketwheel reaches the end of the length of the wall, typically, the bucketwheel is returned to the other and and the process of cutting into and moving along the length of the wall is repeated.
The overburden removed by the bucketwheel in transferred via a discharge boom of the bucketwheel into a hopper car and via the hopper car onto a transfer conveyor belt that runs parallel to and spaced from the wall. Typically, the conveyor belt is 70 m from the cut wall. The overburden is transported by the conveyor belt and by connecting belts to stockpiles.
The hopper car straddles the conveyor belt and travels on rails on each aide of the belt. The hopper car includes a hopper defined by front, rear, and side walls, a base which include a chute for transferring overburden onto the conveyor belt, and a mechanical roller assembly inside the chute which prevents direct impact on the conveyor belt of overburden falling down from the discharge boom and assists in breaking up larger rocks in the overburden.
The hopper car interrupts the flow of overburden from the discharge boom onto the conveyor belt end thereby minimizes the impact of the overburden falling onto the belt and the damage to the belt caused by the impact.
It is important to control the delivery of overburden onto the conveyor belt so that the conveyor belt tracks correctly and there is minimal loss of overburden from the belt.
One significant problem arising from the loss of overburden, particularly rocks, from the conveyor belt is that the overburden can actuate safety pull ropes that run along full lengths of the conveyor belt on both sides of the conveyor belt for safety purposes.
The actuation of a safety pull rope causes a system trip which shuts down all conveyor belts, causes excessive wear on the conveyor brakes, and excessive motor stress and load when restarting conveyor belts which are loaded with overburden.
On average, lost time caused by overburden-actuated safety pull ropes amounts to approximately one hour per shift. It can readily be appreciated that this is a significant amount of lost time.
Lateral drift of the conveyor belt relative to the hopper car is one factor that is relevant to the loss of overburden from the conveyor belt. Lateral drift can be as much as 600 mm for a belt width of 1800 mm. Lateral drift is caused by a series of factors including, by way of example:
(i) factors associated with delivery of overburden and more particularly distribution of overburden onto the conveyor belt; and
(ii) factors associated with the conveyor belt modules and stringers.
With regard to item (ii) the conveyor belt is continuous and is supported over its length by a series of support modules arranged end to end. If the modules are out of alignmentxe2x80x94which can occur without difficulty in a practical mining operationxe2x80x94this can cause lateral drift of the belt with respect to the hopper car.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system for controlling discharge of overburden from a discharge boom of a bucketwheel onto a conveyor belt via a hopper car which minimises the problem of overburden-actuated safety pull ropes described above.
According to the present invention there is provided a system for controlling discharge of a mined material from a mining means onto a transfer conveyor belt via a hopper car which straddles the conveyor belt and travels along the length of the conveyor belt and has an outlet for discharging the mined material onto the conveyor belt, which system comprises:
(i) a sensor means for sensing the extent of lateral drift of the conveyor belt relative to the hopper car; and
(ii) a control means responsive to the extent of lateral drift of the conveyor belt relative to the hopper car as determined by the sensor means for controlling the position of delivery into the hopper car of mined material from the mining means to produce discharge of the mined material from the hopper car onto the conveyor belt with minimal loss of the mined material from the conveyor belt and/or to reduce the lateral drift of the conveyor belt relative to the hopper car.
It is preferred that the mined material be overburden.
It is preferred that the mining means comprise a discharge boom having a discharge end for discharging the mined material into the hopper car.
It is preferred particularly that the mining means be a bucketwheel.
It is preferred that the sensor means be adapted to detect metal in or associated with the conveyor belt.
It is preferred that the conveyor belt comprise metal.
It is preferred particularly that the conveyor belt be made from a wire-reinforced elastomeric material.
Alternatively, it is preferred that the conveyor belt be made from a non-metallic material and comprise a metallic marker mean on the belt.
It is preferred that the sensor means comprise an array of spaced-apart metal detectors which are positioned to extend laterally to the direction of movement of the conveyor belt above or below the conveyor belt so that, in use, the position of a side of the conveyor belt is determined to be between two adjacent metal detectors when one of the detectors detects metal and the other detector does not detect metal.
It is preferred particularly that the array of metal detectors be mounted on the hopper car.
It in preferred more particularly that the array of metal detectors be mounted on the hopper car at a forward end of the hopper car above or below the entry of the conveyor belt beneath the hopper car.
It is preferred that the control means be adapted to adjust automatically any one or more of:
(i) the forward and backwards movement of the hopper car relative to the mining means;
(ii) the height of the discharge outlets of the discharge boom above the hopper car; and
(iii) the slew of the discharge boom relative to the hopper car;
in response to the lateral drift of the conveyor belt relative to the hopper car as sensed by the sensor means.